Creepy Crawlers
by Gurubiness
Summary: Shishiwakamaru, strong samurai, has a little phobia, which comes to pay him a visit one night. So he, with the help of The Beautiful Suzuki and Touya, drags his problem onto the others. Will the triad win the war, or will a cicada eat them all? R&R Rated
1. Cicada

_This is based on a true story! I recently had an encounter with bugs as well, which inspired me to write this. I acted a lot like this triad… Note: I had a lot of fun with this. These three needed to be less macho. Please enjoy!

* * *

_

"I could think of nothing else to say to her. In fact I could never think of anything to say to her, and I sat thinking of past painful conversations between us: How are you, Jean Louise? Fine, thank you ma'am, how are you? Very well, thank you; what have you been doing with yourself? Nothin'. Don't you do anything? Nome. Certainly you have friends? Yessum. Well what do you all do? Nothin'."

The room was dimly lit, a small lamp on the surface of the desk giving off a low golden light, which gave the room a comfortable feeling, yet the vibe of the room was also eerie, and… old. Farther into the light than other things, was a futon, opened up. It was under a small rectangular window, which was paned and curtained by sheer, see-through cloths, enabling one to see the black night sky beyond. The futon was in a white wooden frame, which was higher up off of the ground than most futons. A lavender sheet covered the futon, with a periwinkle comforter laid sloppily over it. Lavender and blue pinstriped pillow cases clothed the pillows, one pillow hanging off of the side of the bed.

To the left of the bed, in the corner, was a bookshelf, filled with books, magazines, figurines, and scrolls. A ship in a bottle was displayed handsomely at the very top of the shelf, quite close to the ceiling. The bookshelf was a dark brown colour, wooden, and very narrow, with many shelves. It was cast in shadows, being farthest from the lamp. To the right of the bed was a small nightstand. It had two drawers and was of the same wood the bed frame was, white and smooth. On its surface was an average sized electric alarm clock, reading 2:52 am. A half-empty glass of water sat close to the bed, atop a thin spiral notebook. Next to the alarm clock was a small scroll, seemingly Asian, with a heart seal on it.

A desk of the same wood as the bookshelf was in the far right corner of the room, on which the small lamp sat. There were magazines scattered across the surface, some cut up. Behind it was a bulletin board with cut-outs of clothing fashions and hairstyles and intriguing articles tacked to it. Next to the desk on the ground was a large bean-bag chair, purple with blue splotches, almost tie-dye.

"Maycomb welcomes her. Miss Maudie Atkinson bakeda Lane cake so loaded with shinny it made me tight; Miss Stephanie Crawford had long visits with Aunt Alexandra, consisting mostly of Miss Stephanie shaking her head and saying "Uh, uh, uh." Miss Rachel next door had Aunty over for coffee in the afternoons, and Mr. Nathan Radley went so far as to come up in the front yard and say he was glad to see her."

A short beep could be heard from the nightstand, followed by another short beep, and another.

Shishiwakumaru looked up from his book at the alarm clock, checking the time even though he knew it was 3 am on the hour. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the actual clock. Wide-eyed, he looked round and then reverted to the clock, checking the time. He looked above the face of the clock again. His stomach jumped and then tied into knots. Shishi dog-eared the page of the book carefully, cautiously setting it down on the floor next to his bean-bag chair. He stole another glance at the top of the clock, shut his eyes, inhaled, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shishi cried at the top of his voice, bolting up and zapping across the room frantically, hastily grabbing his katana that leaned against the wall. His eyes were wide and wild, his posture shaky, and his breathing was hastened, in addition to his knotty stomach.

He stared at the top of the clock in a frenzied haze, his katana unsheathed before him, shaking. There, atop his clock, sat a monster. Was it actually a monster? No, but it could kill him. …Yes, that's exaggerated as well. It could not kill him, nor was it a monster, this creature. God knows what it COULD do, but Shishi didn't particularly fancy finding out, and settled for: THE THING IS DAMN SCARY.

It was black, with a mustard-yellow orange mix countering it. Clear, big, fairy wings sat to its sides, the wings actually being bigger than the body itself. They were lined in the same mustard-yellow orange mix as the bottom of it was. Below the wings was a pair of legs, semi-long and spindly, two of them slanting towards the back on each side, and a pair of them in the font, bent, seemingly hairy, bigger, creepier, moving… The creature had huge bulging red eyes, and a rounded snout. Shishi looked round, dropped his katana unsteadily to the ground, and dashed to the bookshelf. He grabbed a thick book-The Complete Story Collections of E.A. Poe-and lifted it high over his head walking guardedly towards the other side of his bed.

Shishi stepped quietly up to the nightstand, book at ready, and stared at the creature on his clock. It suddenly, turned, languidly, and looked at Shishi with bulging maroon eyes full of malice, if one can pull emotion from a bug's eyes.

Shishi smirked at it, feeling confident he could simply squish it and kill it and that would be the end. The bug must've been thinking _"O, what a nice smile. I wonder why he's smiling at me!" _Shishi raised the book a little higher, stepping closer to the bed. At that moment-_"O, Hell no, biznatch!"_-the bug flies up at Shishi angrily. The samurai dropped the book with a thud and sprint out of his room screaming shrilly.

He flung open the door across the hallways and nearly flew in. Suzuki looked at the samurai, shocked, and was then knocked backwards, loosing all air in his lungs as the samurai clung to him pathetically.

"SUZUKI, KILL IT, SUZUKI! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Shishi cried into the man. Suzuki pat his shoulder unsurely, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kill WHAT, Shishi-kun…?" he asked coolly.

"IT…!" Shishi responded. Suzuki narrowed his brow.

"Okay. What is IT and why should I kill it?" he questioned now.

"IT is a monster, and IT tried to eat me!" Shishi looked up into the blonde's face, affrighted. Suzuki looked him dead in the eyes.

"It tried to eat you? Well, then, I shall most definitely murder it bloodily! How dare it do so!" Suzuki replied smugly, a sardonic tone in his voice. Shishi knitted his brow at him.

"NO, I'm SERIOUS! This is a joke, Suzuki! GO SQUISH IT!" The samurai let go of the man and tugged at his T-shirt, waving his hand frantically out the door at his half-closed bedroom door. A look of confusion and question spread across Suzuki's face.

"Wait. It can be SQUISHED, Shishiwakumaru?" he asked bluntly. Shishi's head wagged frantically, nodding in reply, his hand continuing to wave out the door. Suzuki narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, his lips turning downwards in a seemed frown. "So, why can't YOU squish it, Mr. Samurai?" Suzuki smirked, and Shishi scoffed and tugged the man into his room.

"Kill it." Shishi ordered. Suzuki looked around for the said 'it.' Shishi placed his hand atop the man's head and turned it towards the desk. "Dumb blonde. Now go squish it."

Suzuki chose to ignore the dumb blonde comment, and went to the desk and observed the bug, a yard or so in between them. He looked to Shishi. "It's a cicada…!" he said smoothly, a ringing of amazement in his voice.

"A WHAT?" Shishi wrinkled his nose.

"They come out every seventeen years or so… But that's really all I know of the little guys. What're you doing so far east, huh?" Suzuki looked at the bug fondly, and then smiled at Shishi. The long-haired samurai was struck a slight blow.

"…Traitor. Kill it anyways!" He ordered. Suzuki looked at the samurai through narrowed eyes and saw that he was completely serious. Suzuki lifted his eyebrows and grinned.

"Your wish is my command, master." He said jokingly as he bowed and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going!" Shishi poked his head out of his door, looking at the bug warily. Suzuki moseyed back in, carrying a rather large wooden spatula. Shishi didn't even bother to inquire WHERE the man might've gotten that. Suzuki grinned and stepped up to the bug, spatula at ready.

"To-night was not the night, bug. To-night you meet your end."

"Why are you talking to it?"

"…BECAUSE."

"Freak."

Suzuki smiled wryly and went to hit the bug when suddenly it's wings began flapping as it sat there. All of the sudden, to the men's dismay, the room filled with a long, eerie, buzzing sound. It was… a bug song. Despite the frightening noise, Suzuki, unlike Shishi who cringed in the doorway, made to squish it dead. Suddenly it flew up and went to attack and eat Suzuki as well. The wooden spatula clattered to the floor as he screamed and ran out, a screaming Shishi at his side.

The door was shut once more after they departed. The two men stood in the hallway, frantically looking at each other, scared out of their wits, gasping and panting, Suzuki laughing dryly. Their gasping and panting turned into heavy breathing, affrighted.

"I see what you mean now. I'm sorry for doubting you, Shishi. I'm also sorry for underestimating it!" Suzuki said in his rich, melodic voice, looking to Shishi out of the corners of his eyes. The long-haired samurai smiled slightly. A door was pulled open to the men's left.

Touya walked out, holding a portable CD player and a black and red paperback novel with "From The Corner of His Eye" sprawled across the cover in his hand. He scowled at the two men sitting in the hallway with their backs to the wall.

"Why does it always seem that whenever I am two or three paragraphs away from the climax of my book, I always get interrupted…?" he said coldly, waving the Dean Koontz novel at them.

"Hey, that's usually Jin, not us!" Suzuki protested.

"It's all of you. All five of you. Why are you making so much noise at three o'clock in the morning?" he continued sharply, his icy blue ears piercing the men.

"…There's a scary bug in my room?" Shishi said uncertainly, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"And it's trying to kill us." Suzuki added quickly, smiling. Touya stared at them with cold and emotionless eyes, unreadable. He shut his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and started heading back into his room.

"TOUYA! You're going to let me sleep in the hall!" Shishi cried sadly. Touya came back out, hands empty except for his book.

"Why not?" he replied, irritated.

"Touya, please, just come look at it. Try and help us. Please? Will you?" Suzuki pleaded. Touya sighed and nodded his head. The blonde grinned at the samurai and they stood up and opened the door to Shishi's bedroom.

* * *

_Okay. So this is turning out longer than I thought. No matter. One more chapter should cover it. I hope your enjoying reading this so far, 'coz I'm having a hoot writing it. ((Moosic: "I Will" - The Beatles))_


	2. This Is The End, Bug!

_Okay… Here's the second chapter… Woot! I'm on a roll! I would just like to say, before we begin, three years ago, I went to Pennsylvania with my mother. It was the year for the cicadas. I couldn't sleep, they were too noisy, I couldn't go outside, there were too many, and I was even afraid inside the grocery store, because their carcases and shed skins littered the ground still. As a child, staying in Pennsylvania for that short time with the cicadas was one of the most frightening things I can remember. So, I completely sympathize with these guys. Cicadas are ugly and scary. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

_

Touya looked around the room, an eyebrow raised. Shishi stood at his side and Suzuki behind him. From his pocket, the ice master pulled a small sheet of paper, and bookmarked his page in his novel. He sat the novel in Suzuki's hands and observed the room.

"I'm assuming a book was attempted, as well as… a… wooden… spatula? Where the Hell'd that come from?"

"Broom closet." Suzuki answered briefly. Touya nodded and continued to look around the room.

"So, where is this homicidal bug?" he looked over his shoulder at the pair, who shrugged. Touya sighed and began to walk around.

He moved towards the bed and looking to his side, was greeted by two bulging red bug eyes, staring at him intently. Touya, on his knees from looking under Shishi's futon, glared at the bug. He began to make hand incantations, ninjutsu spells soon to be cast, when the bug began screaming its buzzing noise and flew at Touya. The ice master bolted out of the room, a short, shrill gasp escaping his lips. He hid behind Suzuki in the hallway, one hand clutching the back of the blonde's T-shirt. Touya was wide-eyed and gasping, his breathing heavy as Shishi's and Suzuki's had been.

Shishi ran out when the bug began flying round the whole room, seemingly coming at all of them. He shut the door swiftly behind him, leaning on it, and flashed Touya and Suzuki a smile.

"Ninja-boy, it's still not dead…!" Shishi pointed out blatantly through gritted teeth. Touya narrowed his eyes at the samurai.

"No shit, Sherlock." He said calmly. "So… Should we get someone else to kill it? Because, you know, if it willed it, that bug could easily move into Suzuki's room, or my room… And what if it wants to lay eggs?" Touya pointed out, not a single one of them knowing anything about the out-of-place Western bug.

"Shishi, you're going to be a father!" Suzuki laughed as the boyish swordsman glared daggers at him. "You'll have so many babies in there you won't know what to do with yourself!"

"Nymphs." Touya said briefly.

"What?" the two men asked in return.

"Nothing. Let's go get… someone else." Touya replied.

"Hey, did that scare you, Touya?" Suzuki questioned. There was a short silence as the triad walked down the dimly lit hallway, anticipation of Touya's answer in the air.

"Yes." Touya finally said after a while. Shishi smiled.

"So, I'm not the only one who's afraid of bugs!" Suzuki snorted at the samurai's confession. The back of his head met the swordsman's hand.

"No, I'm not afraid of bugs… Just that bug." Touya laughed a little at himself as he quietly poked his head into Chuu's room. He was passed out. Touya suddenly realized something. "What if it eats paper! Some bugs eat paper, you know!" he gasped. Shishi's eyes widened, concerned for his collection of literature.

Touya dashed back into the room, stealthily stepping in and picking up Shishi's book, To Kill a Mockingbird, before looking for his own. There! His paperback Dean Koontz novel sat on the floor by the door. He kneeled down and picked it up nervously, not knowing the whereabouts of this bug. He stood up and suddenly the buzzing filled the room. He looked around frenetically, and listened for how close it was… which was too close for his taste. He looked down and lo and behold, there sat the cicada on the cover of his book. Touya screamed abruptly, waving the book in the air and jumping out of the room, shutting the door behind him as fast as he could. He ran down the hall, eyes wide and just as affrighted Shishi had been, and burst into Jin's room, Shishi and Suzuki at his heels.

The room was dark, but moonlight shone through the window bright enough for them to see. On the bed was a big wad of blankets, concealed in the night-time shadows. Touya pounced on the lump in the bed, deriving from it a loud **OOF!** noise. Jin poked his head out from under the blankets, scowling at the frightened ice master that clung to him. Shishi and Suzuki were silent in the doorway. Jin moved so that he was sitting up and Touya sat on his lap, facing him.

"Jin! Jin! There's a bug! And it's horrid! It's impervious to us! Go kill it, Jin! It's a big scary bug!" Touya cried, hugging the wind master. Jin scowled and pushed him off lightly.

"S'at it?" he asked in a deep voice. Touya nodded his head in the dark, telling Jin it was. The wind master blinked. "An' 'ow'd I be o' any use ta ye? 'Bout the li'l fecker…?" Jin said in the same irritated, deep voice.

"…Well… You could kill it!" Touya told him sweetly. Jin narrowed his eyes at him in the dark.

"No."

"Please, Jin! Why not!" Touya pleaded sadly. Jin tilted his head to one side, still looking at Touya, annoyed, through narrowed eyes.

"'Coz ah git narky when I'm woken up… Ye know tha', Toy. So keep ye'r Alans on an' jes' 'g'nore it, 'kay? Ye can come sleep in 'ere if ye can't…"

"Nonono, it's in SHISHI'S room…" Touya corrected him. Jin furrowed his brow.

"Then why the 'ell 'r'ye comin' in 'ere an' wakin' meh up?" Jin cried. Shishi stepped forward.

"Because the three of us are a bunch of shit-headed pussies and are too afraid to kill it." Shishi's arms were crossed at his waist.

"Bang on, ye feckin' ape! But tha' du'n mean I'm gonna beh doin' nothin'!" Jin scowled at the long-haired man. Touya hugged Jin close.

"Please, Jin! It could get in my room! And eat my books! And lay eggs and make other bugs to finish eating everything in my room! Please, come kill it! It's scary!" Touya pleaded. Jin looked at him, and even though that was just about one of the cutest things Touya has ever done, Jin just… wouldn't do it.

"No." He stood up, pulling his blankets close around him.

"Jin, you see—" Suzuki began, only to be cut off by the cranky wind master.

"Ara be whist. I ain't doin' nothin'. Git outta me room, 'less ye gonna beh goin' ta sleep." He pointed to the door. Touya sat sadly on Jin's bed, crosslegged.

"Jin…! Jin—"

"Touya… NO." Jin leaned down and kissed the ice master's forehead. "Are you going to sleep yet?"

"No, I was reading… I want to finish the chapter." Touya told him. Jin looked at the demon dotingly. He smiled, kissed Touya quickly, but tenderly, as he picked him up in his arms. Jin set him down in front of the doorway.

"Then ye gotta git out. I'm sleepin'. If ye wanna come sleep in 'ere later, ye'r welcome ta, but I ain't squishin' no God damned bugs tanight." Touya looked down.

"Okay." He said quietly. Jin looked to Shishi and Suzuki and pointed to the door, sullenly.

"There is a bug in my room and nobody knows what it's capable of doing, and all you care about is sleeping!" Shishi barked. Jin frowned and literally threw Shishi out of his room. Suzuki stood there, and smiled. He then began to walk out, aided by Jin pushing him out. A slam of the door and a growl of the wind master and that option was officially out.

Shishi looked to a saddened Touya, and a bubbly Suzuki. After a minute of collecting his thoughts he cleared his throat. Though this scared the shit out of him, it made sense to say it.

"Why can't we kill the bug ourselves? It's a tiny bug, two inches, and we're three demons, not to mention we're martial artists. We can't kill it because…?"

"Are you suggesting teamwork, Shishiwakumaru?" Suzuki asked with a smug tone.

"Yes."

"Works for me!" The blonde man smiled. "Touya?" The ice master simply nodded noiselessly.

The three demons made their way back to Shishi's room, ready for battle. They pulled the door open and walked in. The bug was nowhere in their sight, but it thought _"O no, not you guys AGAIN! Leave me alone, you lamers!"_

Suzuki, looking through the drawers of Shishi's desk, why no one knows (simply because he's nosy), came across something of interest…

Touya stood at the bookshelf checking the shelves for the cicada. He was standing on his tip-toes, arms up holding onto the shelf, looking over the edge just barely. Suddenly, he felt a tickling feeling on the back of his neck. His eyes widened considerably and he made a low squeaking noise.

"Hey, guys…" Touya squeaked softly without moving. Suddenly Suzuki's voice boomed behind him, and the tickling on his neck got stronger, worse.

"O MY GOD, TOUYA! IT'S ON YOUR NECK! THE BUG, THE BUG! THE HORRID, SCARY, BIG BUG! AAAIIIEEE! SHISHI, IT IS THERE! IT! AAAAIIIIEEEE!" Suzuki laughed as he poked fun at the both of them. Touya lowered himself to the ground roughly, and quickly turned around and swiped a large, white feather away from Suzuki, who was laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs, which were in pain. Touya scowled.

"That's not funny, clown…" Shishi growled at the man, who was still giggling. Shishi smirked. "To-night's not the night! You're going to die to-night, Mr. Bug!" Shishi exclaimed, impersonating Suzuki in a mocking manner. The man frowned.

"I never said that!"

"I bet you did." Touya spoke softly, and Suzuki glared at him. Touya's eyes widened as he watched something under the bed. It seemed to be moving, but he couldn't tell yet. Shishi was howling with laughter at the enraged Suzuki, and in return Suzuki was growling and attempting to strangle the bird demon. Touya squinted in concentration, attempting to focus on the moving thing despite all the chaos. Suddenly, Touya flew back against the wall, finger extended and pointing downwards.

"Suzuki! Look! You even got Touya into it! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Shishiwakamaru barked. Touya shook his head furiously.

"IT! IT! LOOK! IT! BUG!" he cried. Shishi's eyes grew as large as saucers. The bug was at least one or two inches away from his bare foot. The samurai jumped suddenly into Suzuki's arms, squealing, and the blonde flew backwards from surprise. He dropped Shishi's on the surface of his dresser and began chastising the samurai, who didn't even listen. Touya was on the other side of the room, rummaging through Shishi's desk for something to kill it with. Shishi's knees were drawn up to his chin, one armed wrapped around his shins, the other pointing to the bug on the ground as he screamed.

Suddenly, the door flew open, catching everyone's attention, even the bugs. _"O no! Not another one! This is a lame house! I thought my trip to Japan was going to be so nice! THIS IS LAME! **LAME!**" _thought the bug in the middle of the room. In the doorway, stood a very tired, very annoyed… Rinku! Touya looked at the child questioningly.

"Rinku, why aren't you in bed? It's four in the morning!" he said superiorly. Rinku was glowering at the ice demon.

"YEAH! It's FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" the small child growled. Shishi's eyes looked to the side guiltily, and Suzuki stared blankly at the child, as did Touya. "What the Hell is wrong with you three!" he scoffed through gritted teeth. Suzuki pointed to the bug in the middle of the room with one hand, and with the other he pointed to Shishi.

"Shishi was afraid of the bug right there and so he came and got us to kill it. It's his fault." Shishi's mouth droppe for a second and he looked astonished at the demon next to him.

"MY fault! It's your fault! And you were afraid of it, too!" he cried sharply. Touya rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning against the desk. "You, too, Touya! You were the one who was sc— "

"YOU were the one who was screaming." Touya finished Shishi's sentence smugly. Suzuki giggled.

"Aaaiiieee…!" Shishi hit the blonde upside the head again. Rinku stared at the bug.

"So, if Shishi got you both in here to kill the bug because he couldn't do it himself, WHY is the bug still alive…?" he asked peevishly.

"Because—"

"Because the three of you are wussies!" Rinku shouted.

"THAT THING'S HOMICIDAL!" Shishi countered. "It attacks!"

Rinku glowered at the demon on the dresser through tired and angry eyes.

"It attacks? Well, watch it attack this!" Rinku walked over to the bug in a huff. He got down on his knees and looked at the bug. _"O, yae! It's a little kid! Little boys love bugs! He's coming to play with me! I can't wait until I_——_"_

**SQUISH.**

Rinku's hand landed squarely on the cicada. For good measure, he wiggled his hand some, squishing it further, making sure it was dead. Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki all stared in astonishment at the child. Rinku stood up and walked over to the samurai on the dresser. Shishi got down and bowed to Rinku formerly, a smile plastered on his boyish face. Rinku gave him a sardonic, lopsided grin and wiped his hand on the man's gi, smearing bug guts on the white cloth. He snickered and walked out of the room, but not before wiping what was left on Suzuki's pant leg. Touya smiled and waved at the two following the child out.

"It's been a trip, guys! Good night!" Touya called jokingly to the two as he made his way back to his room to get a pillow for himself, deciding that he'd be sleeping with Jin that night.

Suzuki looked at Shishi, and Shishi Suzuki. A long, drawn-out silence filled the space between them, and then they both started cracking up. Suzuki moved over to Shishi and gave him a quick, but close hug, to the samurai's dismay. Shishi grimaced and pushed Suzuki away. The blonde laughed.

"Fuck-ass clown. Ew." He said as he shook from being hugged by another man. Suzuki grinned.

"Whatever, Bird-Boy. Goodnight." He waved and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Shishi sighed. He cleaned up bug remnants on the floor, changed into his sleeping clothes, and picked up To Kill A Mockingbird once more as he curled up comfortably into his bed.

"She never let a chance escape her to point out the short-comings of other tribal groups to the greater glory of our own, a habit that amused Jem rather than annoyed him: 'Auntie better watch how she talks—scratch most folks in Maycomb and they're kin to us.'" Shishi read aloud the last paragraph on the page, where he had left off, and shut the book with a thump. He sat it on his nightstand, smiled quaintly to himself, and switched off the lights. "I'm happy I'm rid of that damned bug…" Shishi said softly to himself as he began to drift off to sleep. On the verge of such, a low, melodic buzzing began to sound and got louder and louder, and the flapping of wings could be heard. The samurai's eyes shot open wide in the dark.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Do you like? It's the end! I liked my bug! I'm a very sad person because I made fanart to my own fanfiction! It's Shishi's feet chasing the bug, and the cicada screaming "Leave Me Alone, You Lamer!" I like it. I like drawing feet. Well. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! **Don't Forget To Review!**_


End file.
